


Sorry

by Giulietta



Series: Moments We Meet [19]
Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: Cliffs of Insanity, Despair, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Innocence, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protectiveness, Sad and Happy, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: [Pre-MMZ - MMZ3]X hugged the desperate cyber-elf, tears still falling as he cradled his colleague's creation. "I forgot how empathic you are. People will use you if you're not careful."





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> What if Mother Elf saw X like a master figure and has bits of Zero in her?

"It's me again, Mother elf. Oh wait... I should call you Dark Elf for the time being... Sorry for keeping you here."

[Master has returned just as expected, entering her hibernation chamber exactly ten 'o clock every day. He's speaking to her, looking so lonely.]

"And I well... We're still looking for a way to purify you...Your mother is... She is busy right now so I came to keep you company."

 

> X
> 
> \- A variable.
> 
> \- Symbolizing limitless potential.
> 
> (Patient. Innocent. Optimistic. Eternal.)

 

"You know?" The azure reploid stood in front of her pod, trying to smile. "Someone asked me a very good question today."

"They asked  _what I hate the most._ " (His emerald eyes turned dull.) "Unwarranted destruction. Senseless killings. Egotistic nihilists."

[Her master is also her friend. He could talk forever, aware of the complexity of his microprocessors but...]

"However, the one I hate the most would..." (The male mumbled the last word.) " **Myself**."

[Why would Master hate himself? He is the best master she has ever met, always showing her new things and telling her his secrets.]

 

> X
> 
> \- Protector of humanity
> 
> \- Advocate of peace and Justice
> 
> (Trusting. Loving. Evolving. Contradicting.)

 

"An idealist struggling to save everyone."

[Her master is smiling, but all she sensed is despair.]

"An android littered with contradictions."

 _'A genocidal pacifist._ ' ' _A_   _merciful executioner._ '

[Master is crying. He's falling. The program wished she could help him. Help her nice master.]

"The possibilities are infinite..."

[ **X is breaking. How to stop his suffering?** ]

 

> X
> 
> \- Angel in Blue
> 
> \- The successor of the title Rockman.
> 
> (Informative. Protective. Secretive. Inquisitive.)

 

" _Xx...._ " She spoke out, wishing to get out of this annoying chamber. [How can anyone stand watching master break?] " _No_ _....X!_ "

"?!" X's eyes widened, surprised to see the program destroy the recently upgraded impenetrable security system.

" _X..._ " The corrupted program emerged from her chamber, going up to the stunned reploid and rubbing his cheek. " _Noo_... _.."_

 _'_ _Don't be sad._ ' ' _Why are you sad?_ ' ' _I'm here._ ' ' _What do you need?_ ' ' _I want to help you._ ' ' _Who hurt you?_ ' 

' ** _Don't push me away. ~~Let me help you!~~_** '

"Sorry." X hugged the desperate cyber-elf, tears still falling as he cradled his colleague's creation. "I forgot how empathic you are. People will use you if you're not careful."

" _Xx..._ " [The alarms are blaring. Those scientists will tear them apart again.]

' _Why can't they make X happy?' 'Why didn't they execute the human?' 'Why why why why?' 'Nothing makes sense!'_

"I'll be fine... I just needed to release that... Pent-up energy..." X cooed the equally sad entity. "I guess I'm still not over Zero's hibernation.... Ha... I should have expected that."

 

> **X**
> 
> **\- Master of Mother Elf**
> 
> ~~**How to help master?** ~~
> 
> **[Convince. Isolate. Break. Preserve.]**

 

* * *

 

> X
> 
> \- The Blue Messiah
> 
> \- Eternal ruler of Neo Arcadia
> 
> **[The Corrupted program giggles.]**
> 
>  

"..." Emerald eyes opened, waking up to see a gigantic cyber-tree.

 _"?"_ The blue figure sat up, rubbing his eyes.

" _Where am I?_ " The program spoke, staring at his pixelated hand and lower form. " _Why... Why can't I remember everything?_ "

**\- INCOMPLETE -**

_'Whose body is that?_ ' The cyber-elf stood up, walking towards the body. This reploid looks peaceful somehow. ' _How envious._ '

" _Wait. That's my body...._ " X stared at himself, surprised. " _Why did I... I must have done what was needed._ "

" _Well... I guess..._ " The apparition crossed his arms, thinking on what to do. " _I should patrol? See what I can do to help? I mean... Cyber-elves can manipulate the surroundings minutely so I think I'll be of use?_ "

" _X...?_ "

" _?_ " X was about to walk away when he heard the sound. X looked up at the orange container. " _Mother elf?_ "

" _Happy..._?"

" _Not sure._ (X doesn't remember what happened before he sealed himself) _I need to go and help my people._ " X replied, patting the circular container. " _But I will come back okay? I promise!_ "

 

> **X**
> 
> **\- A Memory Fragment**
> 
> **\- A perfect broken shard of the original  
>  **
> 
> **[Now Master is safe.]**

 

* * *

 

> X
> 
> \- Dark Elf's Seal
> 
> - Soul broken into four equal fragments scattered around Neo Arcadia
> 
> (Fefnir. Harpuia. Leviathan. Phantom.)

 

_What is happening outside?_

X stopped visiting her.

_Where is master?_

She's all alone again.

_Why does she hear screaming somewhere?_

She doesn't know what to do all by herself.

_She promised X to stay in here but..._

Lonely...

_What if?_

What if...

 

' _ **Someone comes and frees her?'**_

 

X won't be angry.

_X never gets angry at her._

 

> X
> 
> \- Abilities are distributed.
> 
> \- Personality and memory mostly retained in one soul fragment.
> 
> (INTRUDERS ARE ENTERING YGGDRASIL.)

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> "Sstttooppp!" Mother Elf wailed as the old scientist struggles to contain her. "Noooo!! X~!!!"
> 
> "She's gotten stronger than I thought." Weil cursed internally, activating the hidden machines to push the cyber-elf back into a stronger container. Said-container should not be tainted by physical material.
> 
> "Noooo!!!" Like a spoiled child, the cyber-elf destroys the items with a burst of energy and a thwack of her more solidified exterior.
> 
> "That's new." The killing machine commented but Weil didn't find it positive. In fact, the human let out a string of curses.
> 
> "..." The crimson reploid stared at the hysterical cyber-elf, cycling back what data could be used to their advantage. She was obedient during the Elf wars, being a naive child. Now? Dr. Weil classifies the program to act like a woman.
> 
> "What are you standing there for? Do something so we can be done with her, Omega!" Weil demanded, already popping a vein from the stress.
> 
> "Hm..." Omega walked forward, taking a deep breath before commencing his plan.
> 
> ...
> 
> "Dark elf." Omega raised his arms, addressing the cyber-elf in a warm tone.
> 
> "..." The program turned to face Omega, confused. "?"
> 
> "It's me, Zero." Omega told the cyber-elf. "You must be so lonely being all by yourself. Don't worry. I won't let Weil touch you. Come here. I want to check if you're all right. You harmed X last time, didn't you? Let's make sure that never happens again."
> 
> "Ze...Roo...?" The Dark elf zoomed towards Omega, pushing him down to the floor. "Zeerrroooo~"
> 
> "You're safe..." Omega held the Mother Elf with one arm. He looks up, indifferent. "Next?"
> 
> "..." Dr. Weil face palmed, heaving. "Whatever. Let's proceed."


End file.
